


Four Years Later

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up Aftermath, Broken Hearts, Cute dad Jensen, F/M, I formally apologize to Jensen, Possible new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [British_Fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Fanatic/gifts).



“I just can’t do this anymore!” You cried. “I’m sorry Jensen, but I can’t.” You looked up seeing the tears welled in his green eyes. You bit your lip knowing you had to be strong. This was incredibly hard for you, but with him constantly gone in Vancouver was hard and strenuous. You got to see your friends going on dates, having couples game nights and all you had was season 1 reruns of Supernatural. 

“Please Y/N don’t do this.” He spoke voice rough. 

“Jensen, I can’t!” You yell turning around. “Do you even realize how hard this is on me?! Being alone while you are playing Hunter in Vancouver?! I have to be here and pretend like I’m fine, like this long-distance relationship isn’t killing me.” 

“Killing you?! You act like this is easy for me! I’m forced to be away for months missing you like crazy Y/N! I am constantly thinking about you, and when I have free time I’m talking about you! Ask Jared!” 

“Don’t you pull that ask Jared stuff on me! I have to go!” You cried as you grabbed your bag scrambling to get out the door. 

“Please Y/N.” 

“I’m sorry Jensen.” You said hand on the door knob not looking back as you walked out. Jensen just stood there in shock. He made his way into the kitchen, he threw open the refrigerator, and grabbed a beer. He popped it open and chugged it down needing to numb the pain. Jensen stuffed his hand in his pocket and placed the velvet box onto the counter. 

“What am I going to do with you now?” He asked to himself staring at the little box before turning around to grab another beer. 

~ 4 years later~

“Mommy! Wook!” You laughed as your son pointed out a batman toy he wanted. 

“You will get it Brayden, if you are a good boy. That was the deal remember?”

“I’ll be good.” He pouted staring up at you with his big green eyes. For a moment you were taken back to that night. The night you left his father. You couldn’t deal with Jensen being away for months, because you were pregnant. He would have been gone for a good chunk of your pregnancy. Your son had asked about his father, and you had shown him who he was, letting him see his dad on the tv. He didn’t understand much of what was going on in the show anyway in his three-year-old mind. 

“Wook mommy! It’s dad!” Brayden replied peering around you. Your eyes widened as you looked around. Sure enough, he was there throwing some food into his cart. You hadn’t spoken to him since that day, you made to run and hide when he looked up spotting you instantly.

“Y/N? Y/N!” He called abandoning his cart for the time being to jog over to you. 

“Oh, Hey Jensen.” You smiled politely. 

“Hi, how have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been good.” You nod ruffling Brayden’s hair as he reached for you. 

“That’s great! Uh, listen, I think I understand why you…”

“Mommy pwease hold me!” Brayden butted in. You watched Jensen’s face turn from shock to curiosity as he regarded the small boy now smiling happily in your arms.

“Jensen, this is Brayden.” You said, and that’s when Jensen noticed it, the lips, eyes, the color of his hair.

“Hi dad!” He beamed reaching out for Jensen and that’s when your smile fell.

“Dad? Y/N…”

“It’s true.” You muttered nodding. His expressions went from dumb-struck, to happiness, to anger, and then back to happiness.

“Hi buddy, how about you talk your mom into letting me take you all out for ice-cream?”

“Ice-cweam!” 

“Jensen, that won’t be necessary…” You began when he cut you off, tone allowing no room for argument. 

“Oh, it’s necessary, we need to talk…”


End file.
